Hitotsu dake
by Underword
Summary: Al principio aceptaba su vida como un cobarde, un perdedor que no valía la pena. Cuando su vida dio un giro, supo que sería una locura, que algo así le haya pasado a una persona como él; ahora que ha cambiado, estaba seguro que supo jugar muy bien el juego del destino.


**··Hitotsu dake··**

By Underword

**Summary: **Al principio aceptaba su vida como un cobarde, un perdedor que no valía la pena. Cuando su vida dio un giro, supo que sería una locura, que algo así le haya pasado a una persona como él; ahora que ha cambiado, estaba seguro que supo jugar muy bien el juego del destino.

**Main: **27centric, 2795.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

Él era un completo perdedor.

Siempre era llamado así por otros chicos de su edad, desde que era pequeño lo han considerado como el ser más inútil que haya existido. Al principio le dolía ser objeto de burlas, más tarde terminó acostumbrándose a su apodo "Dame" y hacer caso omiso a sus risas burlonas y comentarios nada agradables.

Para él aceptarlo era menos doloroso que seguir contradiciendo.

Nunca tuvo amigos, tampoco alguien con quien interactuar. Todos evitaban estar a su lado, después de todo quién querría estar con alguien dame como él.

No era bueno en la escuela, las materias, los deportes, interacción con sus compañeros. Había temido decepcionar a su madre por sus peores y bajas calificaciones, pero después ese sentimiento pareció desaparecer al notar que su progenitora aceptó de sus numerosos fracasos.

Comenzó a tomar de manera despreocupada, aceptándose como "Dame-Tsuna". No le preocupaba su futuro, tampoco si todavía sería reconocido como un don nadie.

Hasta que por un juego del destino, todo había cambiado.

Y eso paso cuando apareció en su puerta, un extraño bebé vestido de traje con una fedora donde descansaba un camaleón, éste había dicho que sería su tutor además que era un hitman enviado por el Noveno Líder Vongola Timoteo para convertirlo en el digno líder Vongola Décimo.

Tras oír esto creyó que se trataba de una terrible broma, luego creyó que se trató de un error y al último una locura.

Jamás había creído que algo así sucedería, especialmente alguien llamado Dame-Tsuna.

Al principio comenzó algo que nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo cuando recibió un disparo de la Bala de Última Voluntad directo en su cabeza: confesar a la chica que tanto le gustaba y que era su razón para seguir asistiendo a su escuela. Kyoko Sasagawa.

Luego de lo ocurrido, nunca pensó en lidiar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, además ¿Quién idiota correría hasta llegar a su escuela en ropa interior solo para declarar a la chica más popular de todas?

Gracias a su tutor su vida estuvo envuelta de peligros, locuras, bizarría y explosiones, recordaba que salía apenas vivo y la mayor parte con el cuerpo adolorido.

Los entrenamientos, extrañas personas que fue conociendo y fueron convirtiéndose parte de su familia, viajes a destinos desconocidos, impresionantes peleas y grandes misterios.

Y todo esto pasó con sólo haber aparecido Reborn.

Conoció a Gokudera, un chico de temperamento fuerte, peligroso por su carácter y por su manera impulsiva lo llevaba a situaciones que casi lo llevó a una muerte segura. Tras salvarlo demostró algo bastante opuesto a lo que se mostró anteriormente, una persona leal, honesta y noble.

Luego Yamamoto, un chico despreocupado, sonriente y siempre alegre con todo el mundo, pero notaba que detrás de esa falsa sonrisa ocultaba una tristeza profunda que pasaba desapercibida con el resto. Era alguien que necesitaba motivación y ánimo, luego de haberlo rescatado de su suicidio (bastante estúpido sólo por el baseball) parecía que algo volvió a la vida en la mirada de su amigo moreno.

Después al hermano mayor de su amor platónico Kyoko, Ryōhei Sasagawa. Un chico que posee una energía cálida y brillante, a diferencia de su hermana menor, ese aura resplandecía fuerte y poderoso como el mismo sol. Tenía ese ánimo envidiable y notablemente muy vivaz, a pesar que aún no quería unirse al boxeo como siempre le insistía entró en su familia sin esperar algo a cambio.

No todo lo que ocurría en su destino fue algo bueno, además de conocer los que ahora son sus amigos se encontró con personajes sumamente peligrosos.

El ejemplo perfecto fue Kyoya Hibari, el prefecto del Comité Disciplinario y el más temido ser por todos los que lo conocían. Jamás en su vida, creyó toparse algún día con ese tipo del que tanto evitaba encontrarse; gracias a Reborn, lo derrotó. A pesar que sea solitario y se niegue rotundamente que es parte de Vongola, es y sigue siendo el guardián más fuerte y temido.

Otro ejemplo era Mukuro Rokudo, a diferencia del prefecto, era un tipo mucho peor. Dentro del bajo mundo de la mafia, era temido, despreciado y odiado; sea por las atrocidades que cometió a otras famiglias o los asesinatos de personas inocentes, al principio Tsuna estaba dispuesto en detenerlo y vengar por sus amigos. Pero luego, supo que Mukuro había sufrido, había sido traicionado de una manera horrible y que nadie le había dado la mano. Por más que diga que sólo integra a la familia por intereses propios, aun así lo considera como parte de uno.

También se encontraban Bianchi, la hermana de Gokudera y la novia de Reborn (que alguna vez quiso matarlo por un malentendido y por suerte ya se le había pasado); Lambo Bovino, el más joven y revoltoso de sus guardianes del cual lo considera como hermano menor junto con Fuuta e I-pin; Dino Cavallone, jefe de la famiglia Cavallone y el auto-proclamado hermano mayor; Haru Miura, la había conocido en una malentendida situación en la que la rescató y luego de eso, se enamoró absolutamente de él y claro que Tsuna solo la ve como amiga nada más.

Se enfrentó grandes enemigos como Varia, en la batalla por los anillos. El desafío fue mayor tanto para sus amigos como para él, hubo éxitos y derrotas, problemas y soluciones, batallas tras batallas hasta que finalmente dio conclusión que había ganado el título de jefe y que los Vongola han triunfado sobre Varia.

La razón no sólo porque el líder de ellos, Xanxus era el hijo adoptivo de Vongola Nono y no poseía sangre pura de la famiglia sino porque no poseía voluntad suficiente para ayudar a los otros, mediante el egoísmo, el rencor y la ira eran sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón. Eso era un gran rechazo que mostraron los anillos.

Aunque no era culpa que fuese así, cuando era un niño había creído mediante su madre, quien se encontraba en un estado de déficit mental, que heredó el poder de los legendarios Vongola además de hacerle creer que Timoteo actual líder de la famiglia es su padre. Al crecer, había hecho todo lo posible para ser respetado y considerado un digno jefe en el que había pensado que era su destino, sin embargo, ese sueño cayó en cuanto se había enterado que todo eso fue una mentira.

No era el hijo de Nono, por lo cual, no iba ser el futuro líder de Vongola.

Fue duro para él, pero por ende sentía que había cumplido bien su deber. El anillo que tenía puesto en su dedo, parecía normal pero dentro emanaba una energía cálida e intensa como las llamas del cielo.

Después de los sucesos con los Varia, hubo otro problema pero no se trataba de su época sino más bien en el futuro. Con la bazooka decenal de Lambo, inesperadamente fue enviado en diez años adelante a Namimori pero cambiada; en lugar de tranquilidad común que solía haber en su ciudad natal había mucha tensión y reinaba caos acompañado de confusión.

Empezó a ver que su misión era proteger a los seres que más amaba para evitar que muchas desgracias ocurrieran y para eso tenía que luchar con toda su fuerza y voluntad dejando detrás las dudas. Dentro del futuro, inesperadamente sus otros amigos como Kyoko, Haru, Lambo e I-pin del presente fueron enviados también; aunque la convivencia era buena en el subterráneo no podía rebelarles lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, para ellos lo mejor era mentirles y esconderles el secreto.

Hasta que llegó el momento de decirles todo, la primera en contarle fue a Kyoko, le había dicho con honestidad lo que le había tocado vivir desde que conoció a Reborn y todo lo que tuvo que enfrentar con los demás. Ella en lugar de llorar, fue fuerte y escuchó con atención sin interrumpirle, podía jurar que en sus ojos miel albergaban preocupación y culpa por no haber previsto lo que le estaba pasando aunque sabía por ende que Kyoko aparentaba bien las cosas, con tal de no preocuparlo y que aceptaba sin rechistar nada, lo que el destino le dejó en sus manos. Cuando sonrió, sentía esa calidez agradable que le llenaba de esperanza.

La segunda fue Haru, luego de haber vuelto al subterráneo, al igual que Kyoko no le mintió para nada, le dijo todo hasta los más pequeños detalles. A pesar que la chica le había sonreído diciéndole que nada pasaba y estaba contenta de que le haya dicho la verdad, rompió a llorar en cuanto salió por la puerta. Supuso que esto pasaría, sabía que Haru por muy vivaz y entusiasta que sea era una chica frágil y sensible como Chrome, necesitaba apoyo por eso la dejó a solas con Bianchi para que la confortara.

Tsuna cada vez que se encontraba en situaciones frustrantes en los que le llenaba de preocupaciones, se sentía seguro y aliviado cuando estaba con sus amigos junto con chicas que lo apreciaban.

A pesar de haber logrado y vencido al mayor enemigo que haya conocido, su vida enredada con la mismísima oscuridad de la mafia continuará, no sabía muy bien si tendría un final, pero sabía muy bien que era demasiado tarde para darse marcha atrás porque así su destino fue marcado. A pesar de estar feliz de volver a su época junto con los demás y que la vida volverá a ser como antes, no podía ignorar lo que le pasaría más adelante, siendo un chico influenciado en la mafia eso significaba que habría más situaciones peligrosas que arriesgaría su vida y de los demás, no podía evitar estar preocupado por eso, pero una parte de él sentía toda seguridad que tendría que ser fuerte para superarlo.

Luego de volver a casa, conoció a un chico extraño pero completamente igual de perdedor que él: Enma Kozato y las personas que lo acompañaban forman parte de una familia mafiosa, aunque no era tan conocida según Reborn, esa familia eran los Shimon.

Por un momento, sentía que podían llevarse bien al entender perfectamente a Enma y que tal vez, su familia haría lo mismo. Hasta que el día de la herencia llegó, eso cambió; se mostró que los Shimon hicieron planes para recuperar el orgullo de la famiglia y vengar de la traición que Giotto hizo a su fundador Cozart, para eso robaron el pecado Vongola una reliquia que se había pasado generación tras generación que contenía la sangre de Cozart.

Ante eso, se anunció la batalla entre Vongola y Shimon. Pero tenían una desventaja, sus anillos se habían roto ante el inesperado ataque lo cual como solución dicha por parte de Talbot, el orfebre Vongola, tendrían que usar la pena Vongola que contenía la sangre de Giotto.

Con las actualizaciones de los anillos convertidos en Vongola Gear, estaban a nivel de los Shimon para la batalla. Hubo derrotas y victorias (aunque la mayoría de los Shimon han sido derrotados), la peor parte era que los Vindice eran los árbitros de las peleas y quienes perdían serían llevados a la prisión Vendicare temporalmente hasta que una familia gane.

Todo esto fue rápido, hasta que finalmente se ha revelado que quien estaba tras todo esto fue nada más ni nada menos que Daemon Spade, el guardián de la niebla de la primera generación y quien traicionó a Primo, convirtiendo Vongola en una organización corrupta además de manipular a los Shimon para su propio beneficio.

Las luchas parecían eternas y hubo más problemas que soluciones, hasta que llegó la parte de luchar contra el Spade con la fuerza que surgió mediante la determinación correr por sus venas, Tsuna lo había derrotado y en ella, se mostró que Daemon lo había hecho por una persona que amaba tanto y trataba de cumplir sus deseos además de ser leal a Vongola aunque de manera errónea.

Cuando su alma descansó en paz, eso fue la señal que la batalla entre ambas famiglias finalmente llegó su fin y ante eso, su vida escolar parecía retomarse a la normalidad.

Se sentía mejor, que todos sus amigos estaban bien además que ahora estaban conviviendo como antes con los Shimon. Tal como lo fue entre Giotto y Cozart, una amistad tan grande que prevalece siempre y supera dificultades y distancias.

Pero, todo su alocada vida parecían continuar ante el anuncio de la Batalla de los Representantes de los Arcobaleno. Fue un desafío más significativo que marcó en lo más profundo de su alma, todas las famiglias y grupos se prendieron Varia, Kokuyo, CEDEF, Cavallone, Shimon y hasta uno por la que jamás se imaginó: Vindice.

Dado las historias narradas por el líder Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, la batalla no era más que una simple excusa para encontrar a nuevos arcobalenos y cuando se le anunciara al ganador, los arcobalenos que conocía morirían para así dar paso a los nuevos. Su plan era esperar a que la batalla finalizara para así derrotar al que organizador: Cheker Face, sin importar que el precio sea no sólo su muerte y la de él sino del resto de los Arcobalenos.

Tsuna nunca iba a permitir que eso ocurriera, porque su mayor miedo era que su mentor Reborn desapareciera de su vida para siempre. Para eso, decidió contar con la ayuda de todos los líderes de cada famiglia y grupo que los había conocido.

El plan iba a un buen curso, aliarse con el resto era la única opción para poder impedir la ambición de Bermuda.

Aunque el resultado fue gran parte de los heridos, vencer a Jeager fue simplemente un comienzo. Porque el que aún quedaba en pie era ese bebé vendado con el pacificador transparente, quien había decidido luchar en serio y mostrar su verdadera forma.

La lucha parecía ir de mal en peor, esfuerzos, degaste y frustración eran los sentimientos que albergaban en su desesperado corazón. No quería perder, no quería decepcionar el sacrificio de sus amigos heridos; su mayor deseo era derrotarlo.

Todas sus palabras parecieron ser escuchadas por aquel misterioso hombre trajeado aparecer mágicamente y dispararle en su frente con una bala. Y no era una bala común, la conocía muy bien.

La bala de la Última Voluntad.

Y mezclado con el Modo Hyper, se convirtió en una llama muy distinta a la que solía usar.

La llama de la esperanza, el poder opuesto a la desesperación de Bermuda.

Y con ello, lo venció.

Después de eso, se ha revelado que quien estaba detrás de todo esto era Kawahira, el viejo conocido de I-pin y la persona que había ayudado en el futuro. La razón por la que había hecho era proteger los pacificadores que eran joyas que servían para equilibrar la orden del mundo, aunque sus anteriores compañeros lo han intentado varios habían muerto, debido a la poca resistencia del poder de la Trinisette, quedando sólo él y la ancestro de Uni, Sepira.

Ambos han creado otras joyas más separando parte por parte el poder de las piedras hasta quedar tres elementos que conforman la Trinisette: anillos mare para la famiglia Giglio Nero fundado por Sepira, anillos Vongola para la famiglia de Giotto, el fundador y los pacificadores a los Arcobaleno, que a diferencia de los anillos no se podían quitar. Pero gracias al invento de Talbot, los arcobalenos no morirían y sus maldiciones fueron finalmente removidas, aunque deberían esperar años y años para volver a ser adultos, en este caso, crecer. Mientras, Bermuda ha decidido aceptar junto con el resto de los Vindice a proteger los pacificadores, desde ahora en adelante serían los nuevos arcobalenos.

El pelicastaño sonrió, después de tantas tensiones finalmente podían respirar con tranquilidad. Ya no sabía si se acercaría alguna que otra batalla, pero en lugar de preocuparse por ello quería disfrutar de manera despreocupada sus días como estudiante de Nami-chuu.

En una mañana común y corriente contando con aire perfumado de insoportable olor de parte de la comida hecha por Bianchi, recibió un inesperado y sorpresivo anuncio de su tutor sobre escoger quien de las chicas sería su futura esposa ideal, en este caso se trataba de Haru y Kyoko.

Puso a prueba disparándole nuevamente con la Bala de Última Voluntad para hacerle confesar nuevamente a Kyoko, pero en ese mismo momento Haru estaba en peligro y a petición de la Sasagawa la salvó. Luego de eso, se sintió patético era como si no haya cambiado nada.

Los años fueron pasando y Tsuna parecía no haber contado con ello, había crecido hasta tener una estatura parecida a la de sus compañeros, que antes fueron más alto que él (ya que Tsuna era el más pequeño de todos), había cambiado. Tempranamente siendo un adolescente fue anunciado como nuevo jefe de Vongola, lo supo muy bien y no había marcha atrás, desde que llevaba la sangre heredada de Primo su destino estaba sellado.

Se graduó sin que ninguno de sus compañeros supieran que él había cambiado y se había convertido en alguien que ninguno de ellos hayan imaginado.

Al crecer, tanto su cuerpo como su mente maduraron hasta convertirlo en alguien digno de temer y admirar. También su corazón ha escogido quien lo acompañará en su nueva vida marcada en el futuro, fue una decisión difícil pero supo quien era la persona para él.

Con Haru, la chica era como un libro abierto por más que hacia sentir emociones fuertes…era algo que nunca duraría ni aunque lo quisiera. Todo era rápido y pasajero y sentía que ya demostró lo suficiente y que nunca ocultó nada. Además, su personalidad fuerte era como una llama, la llama que nunca se apagaba y ardía de una manera insoportable que nunca lo hacía calmar, le recordaba sus batallas y era algo que intentaba olvidar, a veces sentía que con ella era difícil de tratar.

En cambio con Kyoko era algo que prevalecía, como el sol. Siempre estaba presente y cuando no estaba, siempre recordaba su calor y su sonrisa que apartaba todas sus preocupaciones y lo confortaba, ella era su esperanza. También es misteriosa al no demostrar tanto, quería conocer más de ella. Quería saber todo de ella. Algo que no supo hasta ahora y está dispuesto a conocerla más.

Sonrió al recordarlo, la boda que tanto había soñado se hizo realidad. Recordaba lo hermosa y radiante que se veía Kyoko ante sus ojos además de notar su gran sonrisa y su brillante mirada que lo regalaba, desde aquel día no podía haber sido más feliz de su vida.

Con ella tuvo dos hijos: un hijo y una hija. El primer hijo es varón lo había llamado tal como el elemento de su llama, Sora, tenía un peinado y color de cabello castaño como el suyo además heredó hermosos ojos azules como el cielo; tenía una personalidad relajada y brillante que lo hacía parecer a su esposa además en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa comparada al cielo y al sol juntos, se convertiría en el futuro en un hombre guapo y cálido. Su segunda es una niña, Kyoko le puso nombre Natsu anagrama de su nombre, era una niña especial, nació con peinado entre lacio y alborotado similar al suyo por ser castaña mezclada con el tono rubio y brillantes ojos miel como el de su mujer; era muy linda además de su personalidad torpe e inocente la hacía encantadora.

Tanto él como su mujer y el resto de la famiglia depositarían sus esperanzas en que ellos, sus hijos serían la nueva generación que seguirían los mismos pasos para que prevalezca el Vongola que Primo tanto soñó.

Sonrió una vez más, ya sabía a quien acudir para que entrenara a uno de ellos para que fuera el futuro jefe de la siguiente generación.

-Chaos, Reborn –

**Fin**


End file.
